The Story
Those of you who never knew of the WoW stories, it was divided into 3 sub parts, making it a trithology series. Screen Drawer Mike Sinas described it a bit for us, "A few viewers got confused on what we intended the series to go through, it was made to follow the life of different WoW characters and races rather than just one main character" Part 1: Legends/ Son of Morzan (1-52) The first set of WoW started with the paladin Jonith who was joined by the hunter Vincent. As the duo went through orcs, trolls, and saving goldshire -their mission was simple. Informed by King Varian that rumors of the Lich King had spread, the two agreed to make their way to Nothrend. Later the rouge Kelsisco joined. The trio succesfully warned others of the coming danger, and even survived Ryoko (Undead Lord) and his army. However, the three soon faced an immense danger from within, Vincent was the son of Morzon, the evil lord who joined with Gul'dan and destroyed an enourmous population of humans. Finding and realizing his true destiny, Vincent took upon his fathers powerful sword and became what his destiny always was Darkshryd, half death knight. As Kelsisco and Jonith returned to Stormwind without there long lost friend, word went on that the horde were attacking, with a half human, half deathknight. Furious at this, Jonith and Kelsisco helped assist the Alliance of this huge battle. The hero Jonith clashed with Vincent all around until finally Vincent escaped. Soon after, Stormwind was returned to its peaceful state. Jonith and Kelsisco joined up with a new member, Seinso- a marksman hunter. However when the new trio reached the evil Lord Ansems Castle in an attempt to retrieve the stone of ice (with the ability to show of the Lich's location), a huge battle between the factions occured, Ansems power was too much, and Jonith finally was brutally stabbed to his ultimate death. Kelsisco and Seinso escaped, and thus the two learned that the Lich King was no longer the biggest threat. Part 2: Shadowmaw/ Tourney's truth 53-290) The middle of the WoW series takes place all around the world, as Dagamer- the chosen powerful yet seemingly sinister warlock took the oath to lead Kelsisco and Seinso out to the great unknown. After many ravaneous battles, the great lord Kil'jaeden is unleashed, killing Seinso. Knocking out Kelsisco, Dagamier saves all of Outland by becoming 90% demon- the most dangerous ever, almost killing himself in the process. After the Lord's death, epic battles took place such as the Lich King's deathholm and the Azilander blade of nemesis. Soon however, Dagamier gets turned to the dark side of the demonic legion. Becoming a half titan demon, Dagamier almost kills Kelsisco in a final duel that leads up to the warlock leaving to kill off his demon undertakers. * While Kelsisco is in his coma after the duel. -This is where Figo created at most four different seasons of different heroes that fought for different reasons, (The final four fighting illidan almost killing him, The Great Gurrabashi Tournament, The Treason of Sunderham, and Hyjal). A couple of episodes after Vincent's death by Kelsisco, Dagamier returns as a member of the Horde, and a huge attack on Azeroth occures due to Deathwing. Dagamier knew he was needed, and so the chosen one returned after about 60 episodes of absence, to finish the job the great Titans granted him. Part 3: Death Approach/ Final Flight (291-415) In the Final moments of Azeroth's sundering, many different fights take place and Dagamier is not seeing until episode 377, Writer and director Toby Grifin stated that, "By showing off other parts of the land, Figo stayed true to his words on keeping the story off of one protagonist. Though we all know it'sall about Dagamier, it helps fill the story's lore". With many different faces appearing in these moments, the Infernal Blood Ocean -Lead by Vandril along with Squashuux, Terodis, Azrogar, Reaper, Salera, and Dagamier- destroyed many of the famous Ancient villians such as Deathwing, Naga Lord Azshara, Ryoko, and even Garrosh. In the final moments of Azeroth, the Titan lord Sargeras struck, killing of 3/5 of azeroth's population! Dagamier could not fight this beast, only leaving a mark on the titan angered him. With a thrust of the evil lord's chaotic spear, he struck the warlock with a blast out of the stab, thus killing Dagamier. All the survivors of these attacks ran to the bridge of Khazad Dum, where they stayed. With Dagamier dead, Sargeras ruled the world of Azeroth. Many leaders attempted rebellion but to no avail. In the final 3 episodes, Squashuux enters a parralel universe and retrieves the Arc Stone of Mannorath, with the ability to bring back a demon, he brings back Dagamier- at a cost-. Now in full demonic metamorphesis, Dagamier fights Sargeras one final time. At first the warlock is almost dead once again. With the help of Azeroth, all the peoples power is put into one Shadow Bolt that is finally strong enough to blow a chunk of Sargeras' chest to bits. Finally with this weak point, the Infernal Blood Ocean attacked and killed the evil lord, setting azeroth free forever. Part 3.5 Aftermath (---) After the credits of 415 is a 15 minute scene known as Aftermath (also termed as 3.5 by wowfigommochampion.com) where we see Dagamier slowly dying. As all of his life is flashed through him, we see that his brother Vincent, told him to lead Kelsisco and Seinso to victory, and to be ready for the coming years of Sargeras. As Vincent died from Kelsisco, Dagamier flashes back to reality stating he has little time left. The Counsil Of Elrond come and claim they might be able to bring him back with some Demon blood other than his. Seen as no demons are left in the world, all seems hopeless. Squashuux however claims "I've got just the thing" and smiles at the screen as everything is then turned pitch black. It is unknown whether Dagamier lives or not. Just as Figo implemented it.